SEAL Team Six
The United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, often shortened to DEVGRU and informally referred to as SEAL Team SixShock and Awe, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a counter-terrorism unit under the jurisdiction of the US Navy with its members drawn from U.S. Navy SEALs members. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SEAL Team Six was part of the U.S. military assault on the Middle East, and was involved in the attack on the country's capital city, where Opfor military leader Al-Asad was believed to be located. During the level "Shock and Awe", SEAL Team Six detected and confirmed a nuclear device at the center of the city, and notified U.S. field command, which dispatched NEST teams to neutralize the warhead. However, they were unsuccessful, and the nuclear warhead detonated with substantial casualties to U.S. military forces. Because the SEAL Team Six were the ones who discovered the device, it can be assumed that they were in the vicinity of the nuke when it detonated and that they were killed. Call of Duty Black Ops II SEAL Team Six makes another appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They face the Militia on Turbine, Mercs on Downhill, Hijacked, Standoff, Encore, Frost, and Nuketown 2025, and SDC on Cargo, Carrier, Drone, Mirage, Magma, Uplink, and Pod. Harper, Salazar, and David Mason are stated to be members of the unit. Call of Duty: Black Ops III SEAL Team Six makes brief appearance in the campaign level, 'Demon Within'. After The Player interfaces Sarah Hall's DNI and enters her subconscious, several corpses of SEAL Team Six members can be seen lying on the fourth tree. Known Members Call of Duty: Black Ops II *David Mason *Mike Harper (K.I.A./W.I.A.) (Player-determined) *Javier Salazar (Formerly) (K.I.A./P.O.W.) (Player-determined) *Crosby (W.I.A.) Weapons Used Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Shield Menu Icon BOII.png|Assault Shield B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Five-seven KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 M1216 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1216 M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 Grenade Launcher menu icon BOII.png|M320 M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 (holstered) Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|Mk 48 MP7 Menu Icon BOII.png|MP7 MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW Storm PSR Menu Icon BOII.png|Storm PSR Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|TAC-45 Titus-6 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Titus-6 Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 XM31 Grenade Menu Icon BOII.png|XM31 Grenade XPR-50 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (holstered)/ given to Karma Gallery SEAL Team Six beta logo BOII.png|SEAL Team Six's beta logo, still found in the game files. SEAL Team Six flag BOII.png|SEAL Team Six's flag in Capture the Flag. SEAL Players BOII.jpg|SEAL Team Six members on Nuketown 2025. SEAL Team Six Downhill BOII.jpg|SEAL Team Six members in snow uniforms. SEAL Team Six Judgement Day BOII.jpg|Seal Team Six members in "Judgement Day". SEAL Team Six members.jpg|SEAL Team Six members in "Judgement Day". SEAL Team Six Assault model BOII.png|Assault SEAL Team Six LMG model BOII.png|LMG SEAL Team Six SMG model BOII.png|SMG SEAL Team Six Shotgun model BOII.png|Shotgun SEAL Team Six Sniper model BOII.png|Sniper SEAL Team Six Uplink BOII.jpg|SEAL Team Six member in Uplink. SEAL Team Six Uplink 2 BOII.jpg|Another SEAL Team Six member in Uplink. SEAL Team Six corpses BO3.jpg|SEAL Team Six corpses seen in Demon Within Trivia *It would seem that the SEALs wear two different uniforms throughout the game: One that has a Multicam pattern, and another that is a more futuristic digital pattern. Another pattern is found on Uplink, where they wear a desert camouflage similar to the U.S. Marines in Call of Duty 4. *The SEAL Team Six assault rifle character model is the same as Crosby's, albeit with futuristic digital camouflage. *The SEAL Team Six SMG character model wears a similar uniform to Mike Harper's. *The SEAL Team Six LMG character model wears the same suit as Javier Salazar. *In early trailer and screenshots, the SEALs had a different model and colours on their gloves. References es:Equipo SEAL 6 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions